The Young Rocket
by SpyroLuva13
Summary: Jessie and James realize their love for each other, then an unexpected turn of events take place. And what happens when an old enemy comes back to take sweet revenge? Based on the original Kanto anime and its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters.

I'm going to warn you now, if you don't like comedy, a bit of steam, and Rocketshipping*, then you shouldn't be reading this!

Key Terms to know before reading:

**_*_****_Rocketshipping- _**The term describing the act of taking Jessie and James and smashing them together mouth-to-mouth. Also referred to as JessieXJames.

~When you see the word TRio, it's no typo, it's just a creative and cool way of saying 'Team Rocket Trio'. :P

~Oh, and also: The story is set in the Kanto Region. I prefer the classic anime.

ALRIGHT! ON WITH THE SHOW! :D

**Chapter 1**

"Prepare for trouble,"

"Make it double,"

Ash and his friends Brock and Misty were on the hunt for the legendary bird Zapdos. They had been trekking through the forest for what seemed like days. Just when they stopped to relax and eat some lunch they were interrupted by none other than Team Rocket, their long-time enemies.

"Oh it's you again…" Ash muttered as he squirt ketchup on his hotdog.

"What do you mean US?" James asked. He had bright blue hair and piercing green eyes.

"We're more of a threat to you twerps than anything else in this forest!" Jessie said. She was the temperamental one. She had blazing red hair and sparkling blue eyes. Both her and James wore the traditional Team Rocket uniforms: A white jacket with a large red 'R' printed on the front, black gloves and boots, and for James white pants, and for Jessie a white skirt.

"Meowth, that's right!" A tan colored cat with twitching black ears pounced out from behind a bush. He had similar traits to one of those Egyptian cats you see in hieroglyphics. He even had a shimmering gold coin attached to his forehead.

"Leave us alone, we're eating," Misty sighed. She had orange hair. Strange how everyone has oddly colored hair, isn't it? Anyway, she wore a yellow tank top with blue jean shorts that were perhaps just a bit too short for comfort.

"Ooh, got any donuts?" James asked excitedly. Jessie smacked him on the head.

"Shut up, we're not here to eat, we're here to steal!" She growled.

"You aren't taking Pikachu!" Ash refused, waving his fist. He had jet black, rather spiky, hair. He always wore his infamous blue jacket with a black shirt. His blue jeans were worn out in the knees. He had taken off his trademark red and white hat with the black Nike-like swoosh symbol on it and set it down in the grass.

"Mm why not?" James grinned.

"Because it's Ash's prized Pokemon! It was the first one he ever had!" Brock shouted, shifting his jade green jacket. His hair was a dark brown, and was styled in a spike-fashion. Along with always carrying a backpack, he never once did open his eyes.

"We know that, dumbass," Jessie crossed her arms. A little yellow rodent-like animal jumped out from behind Ash and squeaked. It was Pikachu. It had long pointed ears and a long jagged tail. It also had two little red electric generators, one on each cheek.

"Don't talk like that in front of little children!" Brock said, with a hint of tease.

"Hey!" Ash whined.

"Ohhh we're terribly sorry… Not," James said sarcastically.

"Enough of dis chit-chat, are we gonna steal this rat or what?" Meowth said and without an answer grabbed Pikachu by the tail and dragged him off.

"Meowth, careful, don't you remember what happens when you-" Jessie began but Pikachu had already unleashed its shocking thunderbolt attack. Meowth yipped like a dog and let go of it.

"Idiot, don't let it get away!" Jessie added and took off after Pikachu.

"Nice going, flea-bag," James said. Meowth cast him an evil glance. They both heard an explosion, followed by a zap. All three of them went plummeting backwards. They hit the ground hard, and James found that he was on top of Jessie.

"Oh! Uhh…" He blushed, not moving and staring into her eyes. She blushed as well, but after a moment or two of not knowing what to do, she kicked him off of her.

"Get off, James," she said. He was still red in the face. Meowth groaned from nearby.

"Ughh… Those twerps! Why I oughtta…" He started, but fainted before he could finish. Jessie walked over and picked him up.

"Come on, let's go home," she sighed and they started walking back. Pikachu ran back to Ash and jumped in his arms, squeaking happily.

"Pikachu!" He cried, hugging him. It gave a joyful jolt of electricity, shocking Ash. Misty started laughing.

"Looks like it's happy to see you," she teased.

"Heh, yeah. Come on, let's go find Zapdos!" He jumped up. Misty and Brock sighed and got up as well.

"You know, chances are we'll never find it," Brock pointed out.

"I don't care!" Ash shouted excitedly and kept marching forward.

"Twenty years later…" Misty joked. He turned around and gave her an evil look.

Meanwhile the TRio headed back to their house. Each Team Rocket agent and their partners got a condo, provided by the leader himself. It was figured that it would be easier to have all of the agents live in one single area. Each house was a fairly expensive two-story Victorian. Not one agent complained about the living conditions.

"Ahh home sweet home!" James sighed and threw himself onto the couch.

"We failed again… Boss is NOT going to be happy with us," Jessie groaned and sat down on the couch as well. James moved closer to her and rubbed her back.

"Aw, don't worry, I'm sure he'll understand," he said.

"Thanks James…" She said and looked at him.

"Yo, you two lovebirds! Do we got anything to eat? I'm starving!" Meowth shouted.

"Look in the fridge," Jessie suggested.

"Hey Jess?" James asked. She turned to look at him.

"What did I say about calling me Jess?" She said.

"Sorry, sorry. Well, it's just…" He couldn't say it. He had been in love with her since the moment they became partners in crime, and he only hoped that she did too.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking into his flashing green eyes.

"I-I-…" He started and leaned towards her to kiss her. The next thing he knew he was smacked across the face.

"JAMES!" She yelled, fury on her face.

"Oww…" He rubbed his cheek.

"James, you ignorant bastard, do you realize what would happen if we were to get together?" She shouted. Meowth was snickering in the background.

"We would-be happy?" He asked, bracing himself for another smack.

"NO! We'd go soft on each other, and then we'd NEVER get the job done!" She yelled at him.

"But-We never get the job done anyway…" He replied. That served him another smack.

"Shut up!" She raged.

"Hey, stop it! That hurts!" He cried. She turned on her heel and stormed upstairs. Before she got to the top, she turned around and yelled back,

"I hate you, James!" and slammed the door shut to her room. Meowth whistled from the couch.

"Geez, someone's not in a good mood!" He said, hopped off of the couch and walked over to James.

"So she really does hate me…" James said, hanging his head down low.

"I don't think she really hates you, Jimmy! Just give her time," Meowth explained.

"Thanks. But what did I say about you calling me Jimmy?" He said.

"Heh, sorry…" Meowth apologized.

_So what do you guys think of the first chapter? Please R & R! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

James knocked on Jessie's door. She had been in her room for over three hours and he figured something was wrong.

"Jessie? You okay?" He asked.

"Go away…" She said from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry, I really am," he apologized.

"I said go away!" She ordered.

"Please come out?" He asked, refusing to leave.

"GO AWAY, DAMN YOU…" She yelled. He took a deep breath.

"Jessie, listen… I got carried away. It's just, when I look at you my heart jumps a thousand paces, and I thought that you looked at me the same way," he explained. No answer. He went on, "You're always there for me, and I don't know what I'd do without you! Will you please forgive me?" He heard footsteps, and she opened the door.

"Yeah…" She said. Her eye liner and mascara had run down her face, clearly depicting that she had been crying a river.

"You look awful," he said. She laughed.

"Well, this is what happens when a girl cries," she said as-a-matter-of-factly, and headed downstairs.

"But wait, why were YOU crying? I was the one who had my heart broken!" He called after her, trying to keep up.

"None of your business," she said quickly, walking into the kitchen. She grabbed a paper towel off of the counter and put it under the sink, turning the handle.

"Wait a second, you really do like me!" James grinned, excited.

"No," she replied, wiping her eyes. He poked her.

"Yes you do, Jess!" He said.

"I told you, don't call me that!" She said and faced the other way, away from him. He moved and got in front of her again.

"Okay then… Jessica…" He smirked. She gasped.

"How-do you-know my real name? I've never told you…" She asked.

"Oh, I've known for a while… Remember back on the St. Anne, when it was sinking?" He said. She turned a deep red.

"Uhh… Yes…" She answered nervously.

"Don't you remember when I called you Jessica for the first time? We thought we were going to die, and realized that we meant too much to each other… We almost kissed, if you remember that hard…" He grinned.

"Oh God…" She had a flashback of herself in his arms, almost about to lean in for a kiss, until Ash and his friends broke them up. She turned even a deeper shade of red, almost the color of her hair.

"Yes, I remember…" She muttered.

"Can't you see that we're meant to be?" He said, grabbing her shoulders and staring into her eyes.

"James…" She said softly, looking into his eyes as well. She suddenly felt a rush of comfort through her whole body.

"Jessie…" He said, pushing her closer.

"I-I-…" She began, her nose was only an inch away from his.

"Hm?" He asked.

"You're right… I should've seen it earlier… We are meant to be. And James-I love you!" She said, kissing him right on the mouth. At first he was surprised, but he closed his eyes and kissed her back. They heard clapping coming from the doorway. They quickly broke apart, red from embarrassment.

"Bravo, bravo! I knew you two would realize it sooner or later!" Meowth smiled.

"Damn you Meowth, you ruined the moment!" James said.

"Sorry! Sheesh, I'll leave you two alone, heheh…" He said and walked out.

"Come on, let's go…" James grinned, grabbing her hand.

"R-really? We've been together for a matter of seconds!" She said.

"Technically we've been together for a long time…" He said seductively.

"James, I don't know…" She thought about it.

"Aw come on, I have urges!" He whimpered.

"Well…" She started but was interrupted by him smashing his lips against hers. He picked her up and started carrying her upstairs. "Well okay," she grinned, winking at him.

He opened the door to her room and laid her down on the bed.

"James, I'm having second thoughts…" She said, a little worried. He pounced on top of her.

"Relax," he said quietly and rubbed her shoulders. She suddenly forgot all of her worries and let him take over.

"Mm…" She sighed.

"Better?" He asked, taking off her jacket and throwing it on the floor.

"Yes…" She answered, taking off his jacket as well. He kissed her and slowly took off her top.

"Do you think this is right?" She asked, taking off his shirt.

"Less talk… More love making…" He whispered into ear and unsnapped her bra. In a matter of seconds all of their clothes were off. James looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Prepare for trouble," he said seductively. She smiled back.

"And make it double," she said. From downstairs Meowth was woken up by his cat nap with loud screaming and extensive moans. He laughed and tried to fall back asleep, but failed to do so.

"What's da Boss gonna say about this?" He said to himself, grinning.

_I know, short chapter... Sorry, I'll get the next chap posted in no time! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Even though they were done, they still remained intertwined with one another.

"Ohh Jess, that-was-great! I-love you!" James panted. They were out of breath.

"It-was! I-love you-too!" Jessie gasped. They heard someone outside of the door.

"Sounds like you guys had fun! Meowth wanna join!" Meowth joked.

"Go-away!" James shouted.

"I'm just wonderin' when you two are gonna come downstairs, I'm starving and I want supper!" He complained.

"We're never coming down!" Jessie grinned.

"Aw come on! It mustn't have been THAT good, both you guys were virgins just an hour ago!" He teased.

"Shut up! It was great, just so you know!" James said.

"We better get dressed, he's never going to leave until we come down," she sighed.

"Aw okay," he gave her a quick kiss and grabbed their clothes off of the floor. He tossed her clothes to her. While she was getting dressed, she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Your hair heheh…" She pointed at him. He looked in the mirror. It was ruffled up.

"Heh don't you think it's sexy?" He asked seductively and grinned. She threw a pillow at him.

"You better fix it, you look silly," she laughed.

"Fine, fine, but you know it does," he said and straightened it out. After they were ready they headed downstairs. Meowth was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Meowth can't take it no more! I want food!" He whined.

"You should have grabbed some of the twerp's food," Jessie said, irritated by him.

"Meowth don't like hot dogs," he crossed his arms.

"You'll eat what I give you!" She said and chucked a box of Hamburger Helper at him.

"Oof! Hey, aren't ya gonna make it?" He asked.

"Make it yourself, you're the one who bothered us," she replied angrily and sat down in the chair.

"But I don't wanna-" he started but was interrupted by Jessie picking him up by the scruff of his neck and throwing him against the wall.

"Ow! Look, I'm sorry I interrupted you guys' little fun, but I was left outta the picture! Meowth was getting lonely… Heh, but I had a little fun of my own…" He smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" James asked.

"Meowth recorded the WHOLE thing on this here tape recorder!" He replied, pulling out a recorder from behind his back. Jessie and James' eyes got huge.

"No! You didn't!" She gasped.

"I did!" He smirked and pressed the 'Play' button.

"OH JAMES, DON'T STOP-!" The recorder played. Jessie turned red.

"Stoppit!" She begged.

"Not till you make Meowth supper!" He grinned.

"Alright-now it's-your turn!" The voice of James played on the recorder.

"Meowth, put that away!" James ordered, reaching for it. The cat jumped out of his reach, grinning more than ever now.

"OOOHH YOU'RE FIESTY!" The recorder continued. Jessie kicked the chair that Meowth was standing on out from under him, sending him falling to the ground.

"Meowth, damn you, TURN IT OFF!" She ordered, and snatched it away from him. She smashed it onto the floor, bits and pieces flying everywhere.

"Hey!" He snapped.

"Shouldn't of played it," she crossed her arms.

"Well YOU shouldn't of been screamin' so loud!" He said with an evil smirk. After that, Meowth was forced to make supper. They ate and watched TV the rest of the night, with all of them falling asleep on the couch. James woke up the next morning to a slap on the face.

"JAMES WAKE UP, YOU BASTARD!" Jessie yelled. He opened his eyes and saw her standing in front him, eyes like fire.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I HATE YOU!" She shouted, grabbing the collar of his jacket.

"Whhyy?" He cried, confused about what was going on. Just last night they were in love with each other.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" She said, shoving something into his arms. He looked down and gasped.

"J-J-Jessie…" He muttered, not believing what he saw.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! I KNEW WE NEVER SHOULD HAVE DONE THAT!" She continued, pacing back and forth. Meowth jerked awake.

"What, what's da matter?" He asked, looking around. James was frozen, speechless. Meowth peered over his shoulder to see what he had in his hand.

"WHAT? Jessie, you're pregnant?" He shouted, surprised.

"No thanks to HIM…" She growled and stared at James with an evil look.

"I'm-gonna be-a father?" He said quietly.

"Duh!" She said loudly. He beamed with joy and hugged her.

"Oh Jessie! This is wonderful news!" He cried.

"But we're young and working! Where's the baby going to stay while we're away?" She asked, starting to get worried.

"We'll bring it along with us!" He said.

"Idiot! We can't bring a baby with us! We get blasted off at least twice a week!" She said.

"Well then-I don't know…" He said, hanging his head down. Suddenly there was a loud beeping noise coming from the TV.

"It's da Boss," Meowth said and flipped it on. Giovanni appeared, stroking the head of his beloved Persian. Jessie and James jumped, surprised and nervous. She put her hand over her stomach.

"You guys failed me again," Giovanni growled.

"We're sorry, Boss…" James apologized.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! How many times have you guys failed your missions?" He asked angrily.

"Er-A lot?" James smiled nervously.

"I'm warning you, next time you better get it right, or I'm splitting your team up!" He explained. The Persian hissed.

"What? You'd separate us?" Jessie asked, not believing her ears.

"Yes, if that's what it takes… And why are you holding your stomach?" He asked. She quickly hid her hand.

"Uh- Ate some Chinese food, got a bad heartburn…" She lied. He raised his eyebrow.

"Hmph… Well, I have to go, I have more important things to do," he muttered and the screen went blank.

"Whew… That was a close one," she sighed.

"Sooner or later he's gonna figure it out," Meowth said.

"I know, but we've got a while. Oh James, what if they separate us?" She cried, hugging him.

"They won't, don't worry," he assured her, stroking her hair.

"I'm just so stressed…" She said, a tear rolling down her cheek. He hugged her tighter.

"Aw Jess, don't cry. I'm sure you'll make a great mother," he said. She looked up at him.

"Really? James, that's so sweet… And I'm sure you'll make a great father," she smiled and kissed him. Meowth sighed.

"You guys sure do change moods fast, don't ya?" He teased.

"Hush," she said. There was a beeping sound by the computer. Meowth hopped over and grabbed a paper from the fax machine.

"Lookie here, we just found out where the twerps went!" He waved the piece of paper in his paw. James took it and glanced at it.

"Let's go," he said and all three of them headed out the door.

_Oooh, what's gonna happen next? What will Team Rocket do with a pregnant member? How will Ash and the rest react? Why am I asking so many questions? All of these answers and more to come in the next chapter of 'The Young Rocket'!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Brock, don't run into that tree!" Misty yelled, but it was too late. Brock had not been watching where he was going (does he ever?) and had bumped into a large oak tree.

"Ouch, thanks for the heads up," he said sarcastically.

"Where are we going?" Ash asked, looking around. There was nothing but trees, trees, and more trees. Oh, and some trees, did I mention that?

"WHAT? What do you mean 'where are we going'? YOU'RE THE ONE LEADING US!" Misty shouted, red from anger.

"Calm down, I've got it under control!" He said, raising his hands up as if to block her.

"Well I SUGGEST you find out WHERE we're going, or I'll GIVE you something for you to control!" She yelled, holding up her fist.

"Geez… Ladies…" He muttered and rolled his eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She asked.

"Er-Nothing!" He said quickly.

"Yeah right…" She replied, keeping a close eye on him. They walked for what seemed like hours, in tall weeds and thick brush.

"I think I know where we are!" Brock shouted suddenly, making Ash and Misty jump.

"You do? Where?" Misty asked excitedly.

"If my calculations are correct, we are-in the middle of nowhere…" He grinned. She slapped him on the head.

"Haha very funny," she said.

"Don't do that, Brock, I really thought you knew," Ash said with disappointment.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. They walked into a little area where there was just a plain of short grass, with no trees at all. They decided to a take a break there, when they heard a snap of a twig of in the distance.

"What was that?" Ash asked. Brock sighed.

"We all know it's Team Rocket," he said.

"Damn it Meowth, you blew our cover!" Jessie said and jumped out from behind a bush.

"No matter. Prepare for trouble!" She said, turning a deep shade of red.

"Make it double! Heheh…" James said, also turning red. Those lines brought back memories of last night to them. Ash, Misty and Brock were confused.

"What's wrong? Why are you red?" Ash asked.

"Er-none of your business!" Jessie said and whipped out a Pokeball. "Go Arbok! Wrap Pikachu up!" She said, chucking the ball into the air. There was a blinding white flash, and a huge purple cobra hissed violently.

"Go Weezing! Smokescreen!" James yelled and threw a Pokeball out as well. There was another flash, and a rather large purple meteor-looking thing with fangs appeared. He growled and thick black smog exploded from it.

"Pikachu?" Ash coughed, his eyes burning from the poisonous gas. When the smoke finally cleared, Pikachu was missing.

"Nice try, twerps, but we've finally won!" Jessie laughed. Pikachu was being imprisoned by Arbok's coils.

"So long, suckas!" Meowth waved at them.

"I've got to stop them! Pikachu! Thunder shock now!" Ash yelled. Pikachu grinned and squeaked, sending electric shocks out of its cheeks and electrocuting Arbok. The snake hissed and let go of it.

"Now thunder shock Team Rocket!" Ash shouted. Pikachu nodded and jumped on top of Jessie's head.

"Get off! WAIT! Don't do it!" She begged. Sparks started to fly out of its cheeks.

"Don't listen to her, Pikachu! Shock 'em!" He yelled.

"No, you don't understand! PLEASE don't electrocute me! I can't!" She cried.

"She's telling the truth! Don't do it!" James shouted.

"Why shouldn't I?" Ash asked, still wanting to fry them.

"Just don't! Please!" She begged, starting to cry. Ash was confused.

"I don't believe you! Pikachu! Do it!" He yelled.

"Oh come on, just say it already! Or I will," James said to her. She took a deep breath.

"I'm-pregnant!" She said. Ash, Misty and Brock all gasped. Pikachu squeaked out of surprise and jumped off of her head.

"What?" Brock asked, not believing his ears.

"It's true. I just found out this morning," she said.

"Oh my, and we almost electrocuted you! We're so sorry," Misty apologized. Ash started laughing.

"HA HA HAH! Who's the daddy?" He asked, rolling on the ground with laughter.

"…Isn't it obvious?" Jessie said.

"Wait… I thought you hated James?" He said, still cracking up.

"Well apparently not if she let him get-" Brock started.

"SHUT UP!" Jessie interrupted him before he could say anything too embarrassing.

"We feel terrible for almost-we're sorry…" Misty apologized again. Meanwhile Meowth snuck up behind them.

"It's fine, you didn't know," Jessie forgave them, spotting Meowth sneaking up behind Pikachu.

"So you guys can't attack us!" James grinned, crossing his arms.

"We can still attack YOU," Ash said and threw out a Pokeball. Charmander, an orange lizard like Pokemon, came out.

"Not if I'm holding onto her!" He said and clung onto Jessie.

"Grr, you've got a point, but you can't stay like that forever!" Ash huffed.

"Oh yes I can!" He grinned more. Meowth grabbed Pikachu and took off with it, tossing it to Jessie. She caught it and they all ran away.

"Well that's not good!" Ash said. The TRio had never been happier in their lives. They actually got away with snagging Pikachu.

"Oh this is our best plan ever!" Jessie beamed, holding the tormented Pikachu in her arms.

"And it wasn't even planned," James winked. She blushed.

"And Meowth can smell a raise in our salary!" Meowth chirped. They stopped for a break from running.

"Oh James! Thank you! Thanks to you they can't attack us! I love you!" She said happily and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Just this morning you were mad that I got you knocked up," he said.

"We better get movin', they might follow us," Meowth suggested and they took off again.

"PIKACHU!" Ash called.

"They're obviously gone," Brock said.

"No! They got away!" He cried, collapsing onto the ground, crying.

_Will Ash get back Pikachu? Or will TR be promoted to Executives? Let's hope not, because we all know that from the B/W anime they do NOT look good in black... X3_


	5. Chapter 5

"We got Pikachu! We got Pikachu!" The TRio sang, skipping along. They found their way out of the forest and were going down a long dirt road.

"Sure is a long walk…" James complained.

"You know it really would be convenient if you two had a car," Meowth suggested. He snickered then added, "or do you even have your driver's licenses yet?" Jessie shot him an evil look.

"Yes, we have our driver's licenses… Well, at least I do. Do you, James?" She asked.

"Hm?" He turned. He had been staring off into the sky. She smacked him.

"Pay attention! I said, do you have your driver's license?" She asked.

"Of course," he answered and continued to stare into space. She sighed. After a very long walk they arrived in Celadon City.

"Hey, I remember this place!" Meowth stated. The city was full of tall skyscrapers and buildings.

"City's a dangerous place… Better watch out for-JAMES!" Jessie noticed him at a hot dog stand on the other side of the street. He turned at the mention of his name and waved at them.

"I'm gonna kill him…" She muttered, taking Meowth's paw and dragging him into the street full of traffic.

"Hey, watch out! That was a semi! Geez, it's like Frogger!" He said. They crossed the street after almost getting hit by a double Decker bus.

"James, just what are you doing?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ordering a hot dog! I'm starving. Want one?" He asked.

"No! Well-…" She figured it would be best to eat, now that she had two mouths to feed. "Alright," she said. He beamed and turned to the man behind the counter again.

"Make that two, please," he said. The man was rather large and had a thick mustache.

"Zou want two? Mkay…" He said in a deep voice and reached down. He came up with two hot dogs in a tray.

"Zat vill be fehr dollas…" He said.

"Er-What?" James asked, not hearing a word he had just said.

"Zat vill be fehr dollas!" He said again.

"Sorry buddy, I have NO idea what you just said," James said.

"He said, that will be four dollars," Jessie whispered.

"Oh! I'm sorry, here!" He handed him a five dollar bill and got back one.

"One for you, and one fer yer girlfriend," the man said and handed them their hot dogs. They turned and walked away.

"Is it really that obvious?" Jessie asked. James just grinned. After some tedious walking, they finally arrived at the Team Rocket HQ. They walked through the doors and took the elevator up to the top floor. Pikachu was nervous and worried, and all the while tormented, not being able to shock Jessie. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Giovanni sat at the far end of the room, in an office chair behind a desk. The Persian purred.

"What do you guys want?" Giovanni growled. They walked up to him.

"Boss, we've finally made up for our failures!" James said.

"Hmph, I doubt it…" Giovanni huffed.

"Just check this out," Jessie grinned and pulled Pikachu out from behind her back. It squeaked.

"WHAT? You got that special Pikachu? How?" He gasped, surprised. They both beamed with satisfaction.

"With luck," she said.

"See, we told you we wouldn't let you down," James puffed out his chest proudly.

"But why isn't it shocking you?" Giovanni asked, confused.

"Er… We were so forceful on it, it's paralyzed! Just one look from us and it froze with fear," Jessie lied.

"Really? Well give it to me, then!" He said and for once he seemed happy. Jessie handed it to him.

"Ahh, finally! I'm proud of you guys! You are officially promoted to Rocket Exe-" he began. Pikachu squeaked loudly and angrily, and set forth a huge thunder shock that it had been holding inside of it all this time.

"GAHH!" He screamed, getting electrocuted.

"Uh-oh…" Both Jessie and James gulped and backed up. Finally the shocks died, and an exhausted Pikachu collapsed to the floor, along with Giovanni.

"GET RID OF THIS THING! I NEVER WANT TO SEE IT AGAIN IN MY LIFE!" He yelled.

"But-Boss, you've been wanting it for ages, and now you just-don't?" James asked, disappointed.

"I DON'T WANT SOMETHING THAT'S GOING TO ELECTRICUTE ME EVERY GODAM SECOND!" He shouted. Suddenly the elevator dinged, and all of them turned to look. Ash, Misty and Brock stepped in.

"Pikachu!" Ash called and Pikachu pounced over to him.

"Don't just stand there! Stop them! They have other Pokemon!" Giovanni ordered. The TRio jumped in front of them.

"Not so fast, twerps. Hand over the Pokemon," Jessie said, holding out her hand.

"Never! And you know I can't attack you, so get out of the way!" Ash yelled.

"Can't attack you? What does he mean?" Giovanni asked.

"Err- Nothing!" She said quickly.

"It's not fair! You guys did that on purpose, didn't you?" Ash whined.

"Oh believe us, it wasn't on purpose," James said quietly.

"WHAT THE HELL are you people talking about?" Giovanni demanded, but everyone ignored him.

"Jessie, you better move or I WILL shock you!" Ash threatened.

"What? How dare you! Idiot, I'M PREGNANT!" She said, completely forgetting about her Boss in the room.

"WHHHAAAAATT?" He shouted, bewildered.

"Oh… Oops…" She covered her mouth with her hand.

"You're pregnant? And you failed to notify me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry… It was an accident, we-err, I mean I didn't mean to…" She apologized. Giovanni sighed.

"This is what happens when I partner agents up of the opposite gender and put them each in their own condo…" He said.

"Boss, it's not her fault. Please don't take it out on her," James said.

"Are you kidding? I'm thrilled! A new Rocket member is on the way! Why wouldn't I be happy about that?" He said, actually smiling.

"R-really?" Jessie asked.

"Yes!" He answered. They both sighed with relief and turned around to face the twerps again.

"Er-They're gone…" James said. They had escaped during that time when they had their guard down.

"Oh well… You two go on home, I'll be sure not to give you too risky missions," he said. They left and headed back to their house.

"Wow, I've never seen the Boss so calm," Jessie muttered.

"It's all thanks to our little one," James smiled, wrapped his arm around her and put his other hand on her stomach.

_And that, ladies and gentlemen, was probably the ONLY time you'll see Giovanni happy. Stay tuned for Chapter 6, where we skip time a bit! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: So sorry for the delay! I've been so busy with school.. Well, I promise I'll keep this updated from now on! :P_

With permission from Giovanni, the TRio stayed home most of the nine months. Meowth's jokes increased in number more and more the bigger Jessie got. Finally the day came when her water broke, and James drove her to the hospital as fast as he could. (They were able to purchase a car with the increase of salary they got.) James was cursed and swore at during labor, but he didn't mind. The nurse announced it was a girl, and they were overjoyed. Jessie held her in her arms.

"She's beautiful," she beamed.

"Wow, look at that hair!" James awed. Her hair was a bright purple color.

"Well what did you expect?" She laughed. He turned red with embarrassment from his lack of color-mixing skills.

"What's her name?" He asked, looking at her.

"I think Jamie will suit her perfectly," Jessie smiled.

"It will," he agreed. After she was released from the hospital, James drove them home.

"Uh, sorry for calling you a stuck-up greedy deceitful horny bastard…" She apologized.

"It's fine," he laughed.

"And a fu-" she began.

"It's okay, really!" He said quickly.

"You know I don't think so," she smiled and kissed his cheek. He blushed. They pulled into the driveway, and they could see Meowth staring out the window. He dashed out of the door just as they got out of the car.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" He jumped up and down, excited. Jessie kneeled down so he could look at her.

"Aw, she's cute! But I don't know where she got THAT from!" He joked. Jessie smacked him on the head.

"Very funny," she said and they walked inside.

"I've got the sling ready!" James said. She walked over and set the baby down carefully.

"We've got to check on the crib, Meowth, could you watch her for a few minutes?" She asked and without an answer walked away. Meowth turned and looked at Jamie.

"Why hi there! Welcome to the group!" He said happily. She opened her eyes.

"Wow! Bright eyes!" He said. They were shimmering blue-green. They started to tear up, and she burst out crying.

"No no, no! Don't cry!" He said, backing up, but he tripped and fell. Suddenly she stopped crying and stared at him, smiling.

"Eh? Heheh you think dat's funny?" He grinned, and made a face by sticking out his tongue. She smiled more. Meowth was happy about this. Jessie came running in.

"What's wrong? I heard her crying," she asked.

"Don't worry, Meowth's got this under control!" He gave a thumbs up. She shrugged and walked away again. He got closer to her. He had never seen a baby so close up before.

"You sure are cute," he said. Suddenly she smacked him on the nose.

"Ouch! Heh, well I can see you got that from your mother," he laughed. Meanwhile Jessie and James were in the baby's room.

"Everything looks set," Jessie said, checking over things again.

"Yup," James said and kissed her. She kissed him back, and he pushed her against the wall.

"James… I know where you're going with this…" She said quietly.

"You do?" He grinned.

"I can't just leave her down there! Besides, I just had a baby! I'm still in pain," she said and walked away from him.

"Awww come on!" He said, disappointed and went after her.

"Meowth, is she okay?" She asked, picking her up.

"Yup!" He answered, hopping up on the couch. She sat down as well. James came in, still with a disappointed face.

"How's our little girl?" He asked and sat down next to Jessie.

"Just fine, I think she has your nose," she smiled. He smiled too.

"Hey wait, you guys didn't tell me her name!" Meowth said excitedly.

"Really? Oh, we forgot! Her name's Jamie," she said.

"Aw, that's sweet!" Meowth beamed. It got dark outside, and they watched TV with Jessie holding Jamie in her arms. Meowth fell asleep on the couch.

"James, can you get me a bottle with that formula in it please?" She asked.

"Sure thing," he said and got up. He walked over to the cabinets and searched them.

"Err-…" He said, groping around.

"What?" She asked.

"I guess we forgot them," he shrugged.

"Forgot them? How could you forget those?" She said, not believing it.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized, sitting down again.

"Oh well, this is what mothers are for," she sighed and started nursing her.

"Hey, when she's done, it's my turn, right?" He grinned. She hit him on the head.

"Perv," she said.

Months went by, and they watched Jamie grow up fast. One day Jessie sat in the living room, with Jamie in her high chair.

"Mommy!" She said quietly. Jessie looked up, surprised.

"Oh my gosh! James!" She cried. He ran in, munching on an apple.

"Hm?" He said.

"Jamie said her first word!" She said happily.

"Awesome, what was it?" He asked.

"Mommy," she grinned, proud of herself.

"Aw man! Could of swore it was going to be 'daddy'," he said with a sarcastic tone of disappointment.

"Daddy!" Jamie said. His eyes got big. He turned around.

"She said it! Aww!" He cried, a tear forming in his eye.

"Why don'tcha say 'Meowth'?" Meowth joked, walking in.

"That's way too complicated, she won't say your name for a while," Jessie teased.

"Darn…" He sighed, curling up to take another cat nap.

"You're going to sleep yourself into a coma," she laughed.

"It's not my fault! We haven't been on any missions for a long time," he yawned.

"Yeah… I wonder how Ash and the other twerps are doing?" James asked. Meanwhile, Ash and the gang started to get bored without having Team Rocket to fight. They sat in the grass, staring at the sky.

"I wonder how Team Rocket is doing?" Ash asked.

"Ohhh, I want to see their baby!" Misty awed. Ash and Brock stared at her.

"What?" She said, turning red.

_Next chapter is where we skip __**more**__ time! Yay for mystery in-between years! XD_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note- Wow, I apologize for the long wait, readers! I've been extremely busy lately, but now it's summer and I can finally work on this!_ _I hope you all are still with me._ :)

Jamie grew up in what seemed like twice as fast as normal babies. She began to walk at a mere 8 months, and both Jessie and James were proud and surprised.

"She's smart!" James awed.

"I know, but I don't know who she got it from!" Meowth joked. Jessie stared at him.

"Hush you," she said.

When she became a year old they started to play games with her.

"Who am I?" Jessie asked.

"Mommy," she would say.

"And who am I?" James grinned.

"Daddy," she beamed.

"And who am I?" Meowth asked with a hopeful face.

"Kitty-cat!" She would say. Meowth sighed.

When she turned two years old, she was talking in fragments of sentences. The TRio watched from the couch as she played with letter blocks.

"I think she needs a brother or sister," James suggested.

"James…" Jessie said in a warning tone. He shrugged.

"Meowth can't handle another one! She's a hassle! Today she moved a chair over to the counter and climbed it, wanting a box of cookies!" Meowth explained. He went on, "And Meowth had to set her down and tell her 'cookies are bad for you!' Then she smacked me…" He rubbed his nose.

"That's my girl!" Jessie smiled.

"Woah, look!" James said excitedly, pointing to Jamie. She had the letter blocks put together so they would spell out 'Rocket'.

"Did she really do that?" Jessie asked, bewildered.

"I guess," he said, not believing it either.

"You two spawned a genius! Who'd to thought?" Meowth teased.

"Yeah, because WE'RE geniuses!" They both said simultaneously. He rolled his eyes.

8 Years Later…  
>(No one else aged except for Jamie! We're playing by the anime rules, where NO ONE ages at all even though the show is 13 years old!)<p>

The TRio were about to set off for their first mission with Jamie coming along. She was ten years old now, and they thought that she would be a useful Team Rocket member by now. Meanwhile, Ash, Misty and Brock were still looking for the legendary Zapdos. You'd think that they'd give up by now, but no…

"Ash, let's call it quits. We'll never find it," Brock said, tired of walking.

"No! We will!" Ash said, being stubborn.

"I kind of miss Team Rocket," Misty said quietly.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"It's SOOO boring without them! We have nothing to do except walk around and look for some stupid bird," she explained. Ash got infuriated.

"IT'S NOT SOME STUPID BIRD!" He yelled.

"And tell me Ash, when was the last time you used your Pokemon?" She asked, smiling.

"Err-… Well…" He said, scratching his head.

"Exactly! Without Team Rocket your Pokemon get no experience!" She laughed.

"Shut up!" He said. Deep in his heart he missed them as well, but he didn't want to tell her or Brock.

"Prepare for trouble!" A voice said. They stopped in their tracks.

"YESS!" Misty jumped in the air, overjoyed.

"Make it double!" James said and jumped out, along with Jessie.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"And Jamie!" She said, jumping out as well. Ash, Misty and Brock were frozen with admiration. Her bright purple hair had grown to just past her shoulders, and she had a ponytail holding up a section of it. She had one lock of hair that wouldn't stay straight, and hung in front of her face. Her blue-green eyes sparkled. Ash was amazed. He thought she was cute. They went on with their motto,

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now…" James began.

"Or prepare to fight!" Jamie finished, giving an evil smile.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth jumped out.

"OH MY GOSH, IS THAT YOUR KID?" Misty spazzed, jumping up and down.

"Duh…" Jessie answered.

"She's awesome!" Misty said happily. Brock was being the pedo that he is and was staring at her, in love. Ash found that he was too.

"Well, thanks, but are we gonna fight or what?" Jessie asked.

"Jamie, get these twerps!" James said, grinning. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Pokeball.

"Sure will! Go, Vulpix!" She said and threw the Pokeball into the air. A vicious-looking Vulpix jumped out, growling.

"Give us your Pokemon, or else…" She said, giving all three of them an evil look.

"What a knock-out…" Ash drooled, still staring. Jamie sighed.

"Well?" She asked. None of them moved. She smirked and added, "This is too easy! Vulpix, use Flamethrower!" The Vulpix opened its mouth and a huge fountain of flame came rushing out. Ash was burned severely but he didn't mind. In fact he grew more in love with her.

"Jamie, I love you!" He cried, ran over to her and hugged her. She rolled her eyes.

"Get away from me, twerp," she said and kicked him. While Ash and the others were being distracted, Jessie and James pick-pocketed them, stealing their Poke balls.

"Let's go, Jamie! Our job here is done!" Jessie said, took her hand and all four of them took off running.

"They got away, you know…" Misty pointed out.

"Man… She was hot, wasn't she?" Ash said, staring off into the direction they ran. She hit him.

"They stole your Pokemon," she said.

"That's okay… Consider a gift from me to her…" He said. She shook him.

"Ash, snap OUT of it! We have to go after them!" She shouted and started in that direction. Brock walked up to him.

"I feel ya, man," he said, patting his back.

_Severe pedophilia going on here! But hey, that's Brock in a nutshell, isn't it? Will Ash get his Pokemon back, or will he fall for Jamie again? Things are about to get MIGHTY interesting... ;D_


End file.
